Dark Fears
by i heart kellan
Summary: A romance crossover of General Hospital and Twilight, feature the couples Patrick & Robin as well as Edward & Bella. How they get back together.
1. The Story!

Robin and Patrick have always been the closest of friends, always being there for each other no matter what. When Robin knew something was up with Patrick when she didn't see him for a week, she looked and looked everywhere for him. Patrick had been attacked and Edward and Bella had brought Patrick to Carlisle to save him. When Patrick saw Robin, he couldn't stop himself, and the last thing he knew, he had turned Robin into a vampire. What happens when Robin sees Patrick again after five years? Bella and Edward got a divorce years ago because they couldn't make it work but they are always bickering with one another. Was the divorce a good idea?

**Prologue**

Robin wasn't even sure why she was back here to begin with. Forks, Washington was the place where everything wrong had happened to her – she had became a blood thirsting vampire. She had never ever known that vampires had really existed until she found Patrick in the woods, hunting a baby fawn. He had been on all fours like he was about to pounce on it when the fawn ran and his red eyes turned to her. Never in her life did she ever think she would be scared f Patrick Drake until the moment his fangs pierced into her skin. Her whole body ached and burned.

After the whole three days, she had fled after Carlisle and Bella had talked to her. Bella was really sweet and she had the most precious baby ever – Renesemee Carlie Cullen was so beautiful like a porcelain doll. Robin would never ever be able to feel a baby growing inside of her like the many years she had longed for that moment.

Patrick had taken everything from her and she was never going to forgive him. He better stay the hell away from her once she entered the Cullen household. When she had became a vampire, she had the option of becoming a Cullen, but she wanted to live on in her parents and her uncle's name. It was what made her Robin.

****

Patrick couldn't believe it at all. Hearing from his brother, Edward, that Robin would be back later today, he felt sick to his stomach. The two hadn't talked in five, long years, and he wasn't even sure how the conversation was going to go. All he knew was he still felt horrible for what he had done to Robin. It was a life he hadn't wanted and he had done the same for her by turning her into a vampire.

When he had realized what he had done, it was too late to save Robin Scorpio. She had been the strongest woman he knew, but yet, he had hurt her in ways that one couldn't even begin. All he knew was once the two yelled at each other, he was hoping, or rather praying that they could be there for each other. Patrick Drake missed his best friend.

****

Bella looked over at Edward with Nessie in his lap, reading a book to her. Nessie never did like those children books but she loved learning about the world. Her Nessie was going to be a smart, little girl, and she was going to be extraordinarily beautiful. When she got of the age of adulthood, Edward was going to lose it, especially when Jacob and Nessie actually started dating instead of Jacob just being there.

Being without Edward killed her, as being apart from him hurt her, and she sometimes wished that she hadn't been able to sign those papers. Edward had thought that it would be the best thing since all they ever did was argue. In reality, the best of marriages fought, and she just wished that there was a way for them to have a normal conversation without it being awkward as hell.

"Look Nessie, there's Mama," Edward whispered into Nessie's ear, as he had the book propped in front of them on the table, and he gave Bella a small smile.

"Mama," Nessie reached her arms out to Bella, who just smiled, and walked to her ex-husband and her daughter, just hoping for the best.


	2. Reunited!

Robin and Patrick have always been the closest of friends, always being there for each other no matter what. When Robin knew something was up with Patrick when she didn't see him for a week, she looked and looked everywhere for him. Patrick had been attacked and Edward and Bella had brought Patrick to Carlisle to save him. When Patrick saw Robin, he couldn't stop himself, and the last thing he knew, he had turned Robin into a vampire. What happens when Robin sees Patrick again after five years? Bella and Edward got a divorce years ago because they couldn't make it work but they are always bickering with one another. Was the divorce a good idea?

**Reunited**

And Robin was home! There was no turning back now that she was right outside the front door of the Cullen house talking to Bella. How he wished that he could do something to change Robin's opinion about him. If he could go back in time, he honestly wouldn't change it because Robin was his best friend. The thought of her getting crippled and old killed him because she would have been gone from this world just like the rest of their friends had been. There had been a point in his life where Robin and him could talk about every, little thing in their lives.

Ever since he turned Robin into a vampire, things for the two of them had never been the same, and it really terrified him that they would never ever get their friendship back. Without Robin, he was hopeless, and he had been a horrible wreck since she had left Forks, Washington. When Patrick and Robin were vampires, the Cullen family and the two of them had moved away from Port Charles, New York. It was never good to draw a crowd or to even being around humans if you were a vampire.

When Patrick had been turned into a vampire, he had thought that his life was over, but when he had turned Robin into a vampire, he really thought it wasn't going to be so bad. But… that was wrong because Robin had been gone from his life for five years.

Then, he heard that beautiful, sultry voice that he knew so well, and his eyes went wide when he watched the front door open, revealing Robin. She was even more beautiful than he had last remembered. Her brown hair was even more beautiful, having a few light highlights of caramel running through it. Robin was still short and her skin looked so soft. What got him was those golden eyes, which told him that she fed before she came here.

Their eyes finally landed on each other and she glowered over at him, as Bella stood beside Robin with Nessie in her arms. Watching as Nessie wiggled in her mother's arms, Patrick chuckled slightly when he watched Bella set Nessie down on her feet, and he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Seeing the look in Robin's eyes, along with how she took a step forward, Edward quickly shook his head when he moved to stand in front of Patrick as if he were protecting him. Ever since Robin left five years ago, Edward had been there for Patrick like a brother where he was so appreciative of it.

"Robin, don't even think about it right now," Edward said with serious eyes, as Esme grabbed Nessie, and taking her into the kitchen, leaving Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper with Robin, Patrick, and Edward. "You just got back and you really don't need to be fighting."

"I just don't understand why HE's here," Robin said with a growl, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and a sigh left her lips. "If I would have known he would have been here, I –"

"Oh please, Robin. Where did you think I was going to be?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her, and he watched her walk past him to her room.

The last thing everyone heard was Robin's door slamming and Patrick sighed, as he ran a hand through his dark hair softly. Patrick sighed, as he moved to the door, and he grabbed Robin's suitcase that she had just left.

"One way or another, I am going to talk to her," Patrick said, as he walked in the same direction Robin had, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is going to be so much trouble," Alice said, foreseeing the future already, and she held Jasper's hand in hers, thankfully the two of them were not going through any problems.

"I don't even know what to say," Rosalie said, as she leaned against Emmett's chest, feeling his arms wrap around her waist from behind. "These two better not be fighting this whole time. That is something I don't want to see or hear all the time."

"I know, Rose," Emmett whispered into her ear, kissing at her cheek, and he pulled her even closer to his hard and strong body. "If they do, I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

**››**

Edward watched Bella, Alice, and Nessie. What if he had been wrong to request the divorce from Bella? He had felt for the longest time that they weren't going anywhere in their marriage. It wasn't what Rosalie and Emmett or even what Alice and Jasper had. They had been married for two years until he had called it quits.

"Edward, are you all right?" Jasper asked, as he sat down on the log next to Edward, and he watched the girls by the lake, helping Nessie throwing pebbles into the water.

"Eh."

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked, as he turned his gaze towards his brother, and he turned back to look at the girls with a small smile when Nessie giggled and clapped her hands.

"I don't even know myself, Jasper," Edward sighed, as he rubbed his hands over his face, and he bit down on his bottom lip. "I think I made a mistake with Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I made a mistake, Jasper."

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?" Jasper asked in a hushed tone, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he was trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I'm sorry but I am trying to figure it all out."

"Jasper, man – I still love her. I still love Nessie's mother. What am I going to do?"

**››**

It had been a few hours since Patrick dropped Robin's suitcase outside her door but the red suitcase was still there right where he had left it. He sighed, as he closed his bedroom door, which was right next to hers, and he looked down at the suitcase. Finally, he moved to her door, he brought his hand to her door where he then knocked on it.

"Come in."

Hearing her beautiful voice through the door, Patrick reached down, and he picked up her suitcase with no struggle to it. Patrick then pushed her door open and he saw that she had a book propped open on her lap. She always looked adorable reading, looking so comfortable, and he finally shut the door.

"Here's your suitcase, Robin."

As she listened to his voice, she slammed the book she had been reading shut, and she set it to the side. She slipped out of the bed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't touch my stuff."

"Geesh, I just brought your suitcase inside your room. I never knew that you being a vampire would make you act like a total bitch!" Patrick seethed, as he glared at her with his golden eyes, and he leaned against the door.

"What the hell did you call me?" Robin asked, glaring at him with anger in her eyes, and she stepped a little closer to Patrick.

"You heard me clean, Robin. I called you a b-"

Before Patrick could continue his statement, Robin's hand came flying across his cheek, which caused him to stumble back, and he looked at her like she was crazy! This meant war for the two of them now. No one ever touched Patrick without getting something in return.


	3. Insanity Makes You Do Crazy Things!

Robin and Patrick have always been the closest of friends, always being there for each other no matter what. When Robin knew something was up with Patrick when she didn't see him for a week, she looked and looked everywhere for him. Patrick had been attacked and Edward and Bella had brought Patrick to Carlisle to save him. When Patrick saw Robin, he couldn't stop himself, and the last thing he knew, he had turned Robin into a vampire. What happens when Robin sees Patrick again after five years? Bella and Edward got a divorce years ago because they couldn't make it work but they are always bickering with one another. Was the divorce a good idea?

**Insanity Makes You Do Crazy Things**

Patrick looked at her like she was nuts and he honestly didn't know what to say right now. His golden eyes were definitely darker than their usual light golden color. Robin had seriously lost it! He was not going to have her slap him again no matter what name he called her. Sure, he shouldn't have called her a bitch, but that still didn't give her an excuse for her to lay her hand on him.

"Are you nuts?!" Patrick asked, as he grabbed her arm when her hand came flying in his direction, and he glared at her, quickly grabbing her other hand, pulling her right against him. "I will hold you like this all day if I need to, Robin."

"Let go of me!" Robin growled, her eyes like daggers, and she struggled to get free from him. "I didn't do anything wrong. You called me a bitch."

"And you slapped me," Patrick said, as he looked over at her face, and he pushed her back, making her land on her ass, placing his hands on his hips. "You shouldn't have come back, Robin. You were an accident and you know it…!"

Robin looked at him with hurt in her eyes and she turned her face away from him. "Get out…"

Patrick saw the hurt written across her face and he inhaled a deep breath because he was more confused. "What the hell is wrong with you, Robin?! You are actually showing emotion when I say that? I thought that you never wanted to be a vampire. What is it that you want, anyways? I really wish I knew because you are not making any sense whatsoever."

"Nothing, Patrick."

Patrick threw his hands up in the air and he moved to the door. "Well, when you do decide to be nice and tolerable, you know where to find me."

Robin was about to say something when she jumped to the sound of her door slamming shut.

**››**

With Edward and Bella's permission, Jacob had taken Nessie out for a little bit to spend some quality time with the growing girl. Nessie Carlie Cullen was growing so fast these days. She was so smart and she was growing so tall. Everyone was so determined that Nessie might even be taller than her own mother.

"That was nice of Jacob to take Nessie from us. I think he missed not seeing her on a daily basis," Bella said with a small laugh, as she ran a hand through her dark hair, and she looked over at Edward, who made a face.

"I just can't wait to see our daughter sock him when she finds out how it happened," Edward grinned, as he then felt Bella pinch his side, and he pushed her hand away. "Ow Bells."

"Don't be talking about a relationship that hasn't even happened yet," Bella said with a shake of her head, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she sat down on a boulder, overlooking the river. "Her growing makes me not want to realize that she's going to have boys after her, which I know will drive Jacob wild."

Edward chuckled, as he looked down at her, and he wished that he could hear what was going through the beautiful head of hers. It still confused him nevertheless that he could heard everyone's thoughts but hers. At the time when they had been in high school, it had only made him want her more. She was his own brand of heroin. Now that they were older and wiser, Edward had made the biggest mistake of his life. Why he had asked for a divorce was beyond him and he really wished that he could turn back time as well!

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked over at Edward, and she licked across her bottom lip. "It's like you're in some sort of zone or something…"

Edward laughed nervously, as he looked at his ex-wife, and he took a seat next to her on the big boulder. "No, I am fine, Bella. I was just thinking of moving out of the cottage… that's all."

Bella's eyes widened, as she looked over at Edward, and she placed her hands on her knees. "You're going to move out? Wh-Why now?"

"Bella, we aren't married anymore, and it doesn't make any sense for us to live under the same roof."

"Renesmee would miss you, Edward," Bella states, as she looked over at him, and she had to admit that Edward leaving would not be good for her, either, but she could not tell him that just yet.

Edward sighed, as he looked over at Bella, and it was like she knew the perfect words to tell him to make him feel bad. He knew that Nessie would miss her but being around Bella constantly was making him feel even worse than he already did because they were no longer together.

"Renesmee would understand… eventually. She's a very smart, little girl," Edward sighed, as he looked at her, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am only doing what I think is best for us."

"You think that this is the best for us? Are you really delusional?" Bella snapped, as her dark golden eyes looked back at his own, and she rubbed at her temples. "You asking for this divorce was a really big mistake and now you want to leave. I really must have been the worst wife ever, Edward…"

"Bella, I…"

"No Edward, you can leave whenever you want. I won't stop you since that's what YOU want," Bella said angrily, as she stood up to her feet, and she shook her head before she began to walk away.

"Now… wait a minute!" Edward said softly, as he then stood up, and he grabbed her arm in his as gently as he could, taking a deep breath. "You can't just say that and then walk away, Bella. If you didn't want this divorce, why did you sign the divorce papers?"

"Because Edward… it's what YOU wanted. I wasn't making you happy," Bella said, as she closed her eyes, so that he could not see the pain in her eyes, and she looked down at the leaves on the ground. "I never ever thought we would get a divorce but apparently… we did."

Edward never thought that he could feel such pain like he was feeling now. Bella had signed the papers just to make him happy? Bella was truly the most amazing woman he had ever laid his eyes on in the entire world and he was truly feeling like such a jerk. As he watched her walk away, he honestly didn't know what to do the first time since they had gotten their divorce.


	4. It’s What You Need To Think About!

_**Previously…**_

"_Now… wait a minute!" Edward said softly, as he then stood up, and he grabbed her arm in his as gently as he could, taking a deep breath. "You can't just say that and then walk away, Bella. If you didn't want this divorce, why did you sign the divorce papers?"  
_

"_Because Edward… it's what YOU wanted. I wasn't making you happy," Bella said, as she closed her eyes, so that he could not see the pain in her eyes, and she looked down at the leaves on the ground. "I never ever thought we would get a divorce but apparently… we did."_

_Edward never thought that he could feel such pain like he was feeling now. Bella had signed the papers just to make him happy? Bella was truly the most amazing woman he had ever laid his eyes on in the entire world and he was truly feeling like such a jerk. As he watched her walk away, he honestly didn't know what to do the first time since they had gotten their divorce._

**It's What You Need To Really Think About**

It had been a few days since Patrick and Robin had talked and the same thing went for Bella and Edward. Sure, they talked around Nessie, so their daughter would not start to ask questions, but Renesemee was a very smart, little girl than most people gave her credit for. Robin had been spending a lot of time with Renesemee a lot when the guys went to hunt when Bella would be in her daughter's room. Robin had been finding herself coming to Bella and Edward's cabin a lot lately.

Robin didn't know what to do but she knew without a doubt that she was still hurt by Patrick's words. Did he really feel that she was a mistake, though? Did he not want her as a vampire after all? The more she thought about it, more and more questions came rushing through her head, and it only made her frustrated.

"Robin, sweetheart, are you all right?" Esme asked, as she walked into her bedroom since Robin's door was open, and she shut the door behind her. "Are you thinking about Patrick?"

Robin sighed, as she sat up on the bed, and she leaned back against the wall. "Is it really that obvious, Esme? He just… frustrates me so much. We used to be so close as humans, but when he turned me into a vampire, it's like it was the end of the world. I mean, I know it was partly my fault when I ran off, but what did he expect me to do – accept it?"

"Robin, you really shouldn't have run off, but you didn't know how to deal with it, so I don't blame you for the way you reacted. No one blames you – not even Patrick," Esme said, as she sat down on the bed right next to Bella, and she smiled in her direction. "Robin, even when you hated his guts, you were all he thought or talked away."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Edward's gift," Robin said softly, as she bit down on her lower lip, and she looked over at the woman, who was like a mother. "I just hate that I had to find out about him being a vampire when I woke up three days later."

"Trust me, Robin," Esme began slowly, as she looked out the window at the night's sky, and she looked back to Robin. "Patrick only wanted you to know and he wished that he was human or you were like him. It was like you were someone special… like a girlfriend or a wife."

"H-He talked about me?" Robin asked, as she looked over at Esme with wide eyes, and she stroked the back of her neck. "I thought he hated my guts."

"Oh sweetheart, he never ever said one bad thing about you over the years you were gone. I hate to say this but you're the one with the vendetta against your friend," Esme explained, as she placed a hand on Robin's arm, and she offered her a friendly smile. "Patrick has always cared about you no matter what and he still cares about you even after the blowout the two of you had the other day."

"Oh?! You heard about that?"

"Robin, we all heard about it, and you know that he didn't mean it when he said it was a mistake to turn you. He is just trying to figure you out," Esme said, as she looked over at the woman, and she gave her a small smile. "I think you two just need to talk about everything."

Robin knew that Esme was right and it was kind of scary of what the two could even talk about. How would they even start it? It was so scary of talking to Patrick about everything but she knew the two of them needed to have this heartfelt conversation no matter what.

**››**

Patrick watched that rock skid across the water and he sighed, as he watched Edward's rock land even further than his own. He couldn't even win a stupid as simple as this one. He was just so angry about what had happened and he felt so bad about the words he had said to Robin. How could he say that she was a mistake being a vampire? He didn't even think that because Robin was far more beautiful as a vampire than a human. He just got so mad at her for being upset with him.

"Patrick, are you all right? You look like you're about to punch someone in the face!" Emmett laughed, as he watched him, and he shook his head. "Although, I have to say that's not a good look, man. So, what's going on with you? What or should I say who has got you looking so ugly the way you are now?"

"Damnit Emmett, go fuck yourself!" Patrick growled at the bigger man, as he turned away from Emmett, and he shook his head. "Why does Robin have to be so fuckin' difficult all the damn time?"

Emmett just grinned, shaking his head, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Because Robin's so stubborn and we all know it. She still has a few things to learn here and there, though."

"Patrick, she's right, and even I couldn't calm her down," Jasper said with a shake of his head, as he sat down on the log that was like a bench. "She's a pretty damn special vampire I must say."

Patrick couldn't hide the smile when he heard Jasper's words because he naturally always thought that Robin was the most perfect and special woman in his eyes. "She really is special, Jasper, and I just hope that we can talk soon. I think maybe what I said really did hurt her."

"She needed to see that you're not the same guy you once were right before she left," Carlisle explained, as he looked over at Patrick, and he gave his shoulder a squeeze before he let go. "Robin will talk to you… eventually. I think Esme's talking to her right now, though."

Patrick simply nodded his head, as he bit down on his bottom lip, and he turned to look over at Edward. "And how are you and Bella? I really wouldn't be able to handle living with my ex wife in the same household."

"Actually, I'm moving out."

"Whoa man, seriously?! I always thought that you and Bella would patch things back up!" Emmett exclaimed, as he looked at his brother, and he had to admit that he was very shocked. "Did you tell Bella?"

"Yeah…"

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked, as he sat down on the log right next to Edward, and he looked up at his son, who just sighed. "Is it really that bad?"

"Bella… she only signed the divorce because she thought it would make me happy. You guys – she still loves me!"

"Oh Edward," Patrick sighed, as he looked over at him, and he throb a few more rocks into the water. "I'm sorry to hear that but how do you feel about her?"

Edward just sighed, running a hand into his dark hair, and he looked around him at his brothers, his father, and Patrick, who was like an older brother to him.

"Of course he loves her, Patrick!" Emmett exclaimed with a big, goofy grin across his face, and he ran a hand through his dark hair, inhaling a deep breath. "They're soul mates and –"

"Did you really just say soul mates?" Jasper asked with a laugh leaving his lips, as he looked over at Edward, and he shook his head at him. "Well, man, what are you going to do?"

"Really, I don't know. Bella wants me to stay because of Nessie but I don't know if I can stand being in the same house without wanting her," Edward groaned, as he ran his hands across his face, and he sat down on a nearby, flat boulder. "What does she want me to do?"

"Edward, think about it. Bella's always loved you and she really doesn't want to give you up," Carlisle stated, as he watched him, and he ran his tongue across his teeth. "Bella would prefer if you two work out together than to actually move away from each other."

"He's right, Edward."

Hearing those words from Jasper's lips, he looked down over the clear blue water of the lake, and he leaned back against the bark wood of the tree. He needed to talk to Bella. Maybe – just maybe they could actually be together without fighting. The whole reason he asked for a divorce was because all they did was argue and he felt that she wasn't the same person he had loved and married. Although, now, Bella was the same person all over again, and the thought of losing her again, it made him feel weak at his knees.

"I need to talk to Bella."

**››**

Bella looked at Robin, as Nessie looked at Robin with her big, brown eyes, and she smiled at the sight. She really did feel bad for the young woman that she wouldn't be able to have a bundle of joy. She knew that Patrick felt horrible from taking that from his best friend and she really wished as well that Robin would be able to have any children whatsoever.

"You're a natural," Bella smiled, as she watched Robin hold Renesemee in her lap, and she saw how happy her daughter looked. "And Nessie really likes you a lot too."

"I like her too," Robin smiled, as she ran her fingers through Nessie's dark curls, and she smiled at Bella. "You know if you ever want to take a break, I'd be willing to watch her. I absolutely love children."

"I will take that in consideration, Robin. I am sorry that you weren't able to have children," Bella said with a sad look on her face, as she moved to sit next to her on the couch, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "But if you ever wanted to, there's adoption."

Robin nods her head. "Yeah, I know, but when that time comes when I am able to handle me being a vampire, I will think about it."

"I think that any child would be lucky enough to have you as a mother," Bella admitted with a kind smile on her face, as she looked over at her, and she rubbed at the back of her neck. "So, are you glad to be back home?"

"What Bella's trying to ask is are you and Patrick hooking up?" Alice asked, as she walked in the cabin with Esme and Rosalie right behind her, and she laughed at Robin's shocked face. "Oh, c'mon Robin, don't tell me you're actually surprised by my question?"

"Actually, I am," Robin admitted, as she set Nessie down on her feet, and she turned to Bella. "Did you know that they were coming by?"

"No, I didn't. Alice likes to come here whenever she feels like it," Bella shrugged, as she watched Nessie walk to Rosalie, who picked her up, taking her outside. "I do have to admit… what's the real reason that you came back to Forks, Robin?"

Robin sighed, as she looked over at her, and then turned her attention back to Alice. "I guess… a part of me wanted to patch things up with Patrick in a way."

"Oh really, is that so?" Alice grinned, as she pulled a chair out, and she plopped her tiny body in the chair. "And are you and Patrick going to be come friends or… more?"

"Wow, you guys really just cut to the chase, don't you?" Robin laughed, as she rubbed at the back of her neck, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Honestly, I… I've never really thought of Patrick as nothing but a friend to tell you the truth, Alice."

"Are you serious?!" Alice gasped out in surprise, as she looked at Robin, and she turned her attention to Bella. "Is she serious, Bella?"

"I think so… yes."

"Robin, I'm sorry, but there's something seriously wrong with you. How could you not think of him more than anything but that?" Alice asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she bit down on her lower lip. "I mean, seriously? Patrick's pretty attractive and all."

Robin simply shrugged her shoulders. "I… I don't know."

Robin just couldn't tell them that the reason she had left was because she had been developing feelings for Patrick, her very best friend. It was the whole reason of why she left Forks to try to forget him but she just could not step away from him. What would have Patrick done when he found out that she did in fact have true feelings for him? It would only make things more and more different and difficult for them, right?


	5. It's time to forgive each other!

Robin and Patrick have always been the closest of friends, always being there for each other no matter what. When Robin knew something was up with Patrick when she didn't see him for a week, she looked and looked everywhere for him. Patrick had been attacked and Edward and Bella had brought Patrick to Carlisle to save him. When Patrick saw Robin, he couldn't stop himself, and the last thing he knew, he had turned Robin into a vampire. What happens when Robin sees Patrick again after five years? Bella and Edward got a divorce years ago because they couldn't make it work but they are always bickering with one another. Was the divorce a good idea?

**It's time to forgive each other!**

After Rosalie, Alice, and Bella had left after talking to Robin a little more with Nessie in Rosalie's arms when they had all went back to the Cullen house, Robin couldn't help but think if Alice could see a future with Patrick and her. It wasn't even possible because there was no way that Patrick had feelings for her whatsoever. Was there? She shook her head because she was back home where she belonged. Robin knew that she needed to talk to Patrick but she wasn't even sure where to even begin.

"Robin?"

It was Patrick behind her bedroom door. Feeling so nervous all of a sudden, Robin quickly went to the mirror, and she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked decent. After fixing her hair, she moved to the door, and she looked at him. He simply took her breath away the more and more she stared at him.

"Hi."

"Robin, I hope I am not interrupting you, but what are you doing tomorrow for a week?" Patrick asked softly, as he looked at her in her direction, and he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really… why do you ask?"

"Well, Edward and Bella are going away, and they were wondering if we wanted to come, actually. I told Edward I would ask you but I… I wasn't sure since the way I kind of lashed out at you…" Patrick said, as he shuffled his feet slightly, and he looked over at her. "I really don't expect you to go but –"

"I'll go," Robin said softly, as her golden eyes looked into Patrick's eyes, and she bit down upon her bottom lip, inhaling a deep breath. "It would be nice to catch up."

Patrick was appalled by her words because he had really thought that she would have been update by the words that left his lips. After all, he wouldn't blame her because he had called her a mistake of him turning her into a vampire, and he really thought that she wouldn't talk to him.

"Do you really mean that? I thought… you were going to hate my guts," Patrick admitted, as he looked over at her face, and he inhaled a deep breath.

Robin sighed softly, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she looked over at his face. "Patrick, we really shouldn't have talked to each other the first day I came back after not seeing each other for years."

Patrick nodded his head and he was really glad that Robin was being really mature about this.

››

Alice looked at Bella with a grin, as Bella set Nessie down to her feet, and Alice turned her attention to where Jasper and Edward seemed to be in a deep conversation. Edward was probably venting to Edward how he was feeling about his divorce with Bella like he had been doing the last several days. She was glad that Patrick and Robin would be going just in case her vision of Edward and Alice did change.

"So, you excited?" Alice asked softly, as she sat down next to Bella on the floor, while she watched Renesmee.

Bella laughed at her sister-in-law's words and she smirked in her direction. "You really just get to the point, don't you, Alice?"

"Well, I need to make sure that you still want to go. I mean, Edward and you haven't had any time alone together much since Nessie's birth and what happened with the Volturi," Alice said softly, as she looked over at her with a small smile, and she looked at her. "Where are you guys even going?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. "I have no idea. Edward won't tell me where we're going, which is kind of odd. He used to do these kinds of things when we were actually married."

Alice looked at Bella before she turned to look over to Edward. She then turned her attention back to Bella with a bright grin on her face before she looked down at Nessie. "Well, do you think he still wants to be yours?"

Bella looked over at Edward with her golden eyes, who grinned at her, and she looked back to their little Renesmee, taking a deep breath where she then looked over at Alice with a sigh leaving her lips. "I really, really want to think that he wants to be with me but I… I don't know. What do you see?"

Alice chuckled, as she looked at her, and she shook her head. "You know… I am not going to tell you. I want you to decide on the outcome, Bella."

"That's so not fair, Alice!"

"Life isn't always fair," Alice said with a grin, as she stood up to her feet, and she looked at her, licking her lips slightly, inhaling a deep breath. "What if we went shopping? We could invite Robin, as I am pretty sure that we can all enjoy some new clothes, especially Robin and you for your trip."

"You know I hate shopping," Bella began, as she saw the look on her daughter's face, and she sighed. "I guess we could go. Nessie here could always use more clothes since she is always growing at such a rapid speed."

As Nessie clapped her hands, Bella went to talk to Edward where they would be going, and then getting Nessie in some outdoor clothing.

››

"I cannot believe you guys made me get this!" Robin frowned, as she looked at the lingerie that Alice had placed in Robin's suitcase, and she inhaled a deep breath, inhaling a deep breath.

"There's Patrick, Robin."

If Robin had been human, her cheeks would be turning all rosy, and she shook her head at Rosalie's comment of her best friend seeing her in the lingerie outfits that Alice had bought her. She really didn't know why they thought that Patrick would be seeing her in them. She had told them that there was nothing going on with the two of them but they just didn't believe her whatsoever.

"Uh… no, I don't think that he will be seeing any skin like that, except for me in boxers and a tank top," Robin said with a shake of her head, as she looked over at her, and she bit down on her lower lip before she looked back to Alice. "Patrick and I are just going to catch up on each other's lives and finally get to talk about what we both were feeling when we became vampires."

"I think that you two need to have that talk," Esme said softly, as she walked into Robin's bedroom, and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aren't you excited, though?"

"Yeah, I don't have to have Alice or Rosalie asking me when I am going to make my move," Robin said with a laugh, as she shut her suitcase, and she looked at the morning sky. "I do know that you all are going to miss me, though, aren't you?"

"Of course we are going to miss you. After all, you just got back after being gone for years," Alice said with a nod, as she flashed her a small smile, and she sat down on the fun. "I just want you to have fun."


	6. Let's get a closer look, shall we?

Robin and Patrick have always been the closest of friends, always being there for each other no matter what. When Robin knew something was up with Patrick when she didn't see him for a week, she looked and looked everywhere for him. Patrick had been attacked and Edward and Bella had brought Patrick to Carlisle to save him. When Patrick saw Robin, he couldn't stop himself, and the last thing he knew, he had turned Robin into a vampire. What happens when Robin sees Patrick again after five years? Bella and Edward got a divorce years ago because they couldn't make it work but they are always bickering with one another. Was the divorce a good idea?

**Let's Get A Closer Look, Shall We?**

During the whole ride there of Patrick and Edward alternating, the girls were so impatient, wondering where they were going, but all Patrick and Edward would was to grin at each other before looking back to the road. The only thing that the girls could do was to groan. It was such a good thing that Edward got tinted windows installed in his silver Volvo that would block the sun radiation off their skin or drivers would definitely be staring, wondering what they were, which was something they definitely didn't need.

"Why can't you guys tell us where we're going?" Bella sighed, as she closed the crossword puzzle book, and she glanced to Edward, who was sitting in the passenger side.

"Because it's a surprise and I think you're going to enjoy it."

"Well, are we almost there?" Robin asked once again, as she was getting just as impatient as Bella was, and she simply shook her head. "How long have you two been driving, anyways?"

"Too long."

Edward glanced back to his ex wife's after hearing her comment and he shook his head before he looked to the road just when Patrick pulled up into a long driveway.

"Oooh, is this where we're going to be staying?" Bella asked amazed by the sight, as she looked out the window like a little kid, and she grinned when she saw the excitement in Robin's eyes as well.

"Yes, this place has been abandoned for years, and Patrick and I got it fixed. They just finished fixing it a few days ago," Edward explained with a small smile on his handsome face, as both Patrick and himself helped the girls out of the car, running his fingers over the back of his neck.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Robin said with a grin on her face, as she moved to the trunk of the car, and she looked to the guys. "Now, let's get our stuff into the house."

The house was two stories high. When they would walk in, there would be a foyer that had stairs that upstairs as well as downstairs. The downstairs had a recreational room that was big as a living room but a bit bigger and it had a sliding door that led outside to the backyard. Past the recreational room, there was a hallway that had a bathroom, two guest bedrooms, and a laundry room. When they would walk upstairs, there would be the kitchen straight ahead that had two double doors that led into the dining room. The dining room led to a sliding door, which was a porch. There was a living room as well. Down the hall, there was a bathroom, the master bedroom next to there, and across from there, there were three bedrooms that were a little smaller than the master bedroom.

"Why don't you girls go inside, while Edward and I bring the stuff inside?" Patrick suggested, as he moved to where Robin was, and he gave her a small smile on his handsome face.

"C'mon Robin," Bella said with a grin, as she grabbed Robin's house, and she led her inside of the house. "So, are you going to wear any of the lingerie Alice bought while we are here?"

Robin laughed, as she looked at Bella right when they got in the house where they then walked up the steps. "Wow, you get right to the point, don't you?"

"Yeah, so are you?" Bella asked, as she flipped the light switch on, and she looked over at Robin with her golden eyes. "I mean, it would be a waste for you to not wear them. Besides, Patrick just might like what he sees…"

"Bella, no he won't," Robin said with a shake of her head, as she placed her hands on her hips when they stood outside of the master bedroom, and she took a deep breath not like she needed to. "We haven't talked in years, and now that we are talking again, I am not exactly sure he even likes me that… way…"

"Are you serious, Robin? You are a beautiful woman and I am pretty sure that Patrick has a thing for you," Bella said with a grin on her face, as she pushed the master bedroom open, and she looked at her. "So, who gets the master bedroom?"

"You can have it, Bella. After all, I don't have that much stuff, and you just might get lucky with Edward," Robin said with a shrug, as she then watched the guys come into the house with all their bags, and she rushed to Patrick, taking a freeload bag off of his shoulder. "I don't understand why you are trying to hurt yourself here."

Patrick flashed her a sheepish grin on his handsome face, as he looked at her, and he shrugged, looking at her. "So, which room is yours?"

"There you go ignoring my questions like you used to," Robin laughed, as she pushed the door of the door at the end of the hallway open, and she looked at him before she stepped into her room.

"And I will be next door. Although, the bathroom connects between our room rooms, so knock before you come in, and I will do the same thing."

"Yeah, I really don't need to see you naked," Robin said, as she made a face, and she watched him set her other suitcase down on her bed.

"I don't know. I think that you might like seeing me in all my glory."

Robin rolled her eyes at Patrick's words, remembering that's how he was years ago before they had both became vampires, and she knew without a doubt that things were pretty good for the two of them right now, especially since they were getting along pretty well. She was actually pretty content how well things were for the two of them, as she knew it wasn't Patrick's fault. Well, it was, but he had no control of what he had been doing when he bit her that night. Honestly, she couldn't think of anything better than to be here with Patrick as a vampire.

The Cullen family were amazing people and Bella and Alice reminded her of Lainey and Kelly, who she missed very, very much to this day. They treated her as if she were family and she couldn't think of a better family of vampires than them.

"You wish," Robin said with a shake of her head, as she looked over at Patrick, and she gave him a small smile on her beautiful face. "I am not like those girls you used to be with, Patrick."

"Do you have any idea how long it's been…?"

Robin laughed, as she saw the strained looked on his face, and she placed her hands on her hips. It was really good to laugh again, as being able to talk to him like this was quite nice, and she sighed because it was her fault. If she hadn't run off for five years, things would have never changed, and she knew if she had talked to him about what happened sooner, they never would have been in their predicament, though.

"Ha, ha, I don't think that I really want to know that answer," Robin said with a laugh, as she then opened her suitcase, and she gasped to all the lingerie that she saw. "What the…?"

Patrick peeked over her shoulder and he licked his lips when he saw the different, beautiful colors of lingerie in her suitcase. Reaching over her shoulder, he grabbed a sheer, black negligee that even had garters.

"R-Robin," Patrick breathed against her neck, as he placed one hand on her hip, and he bit his lip when he turned her around, smiling to the sight of how embarrassed she really looked. "I had no idea that you planned on getting lucky with me this week…"

"I didn't…"

"Now you do?"

Robin sighed, as she shook her head, and she snatched the black lingerie from his fingers, earning a laugh that left his lips. She placed it in the suitcase, and shut the flap of the suitcase where she then sat down on it.

"I can just lift you off of that suitcase, Robin. You're light as a feather," Patrick said with a grin, as he moved to stand in between her legs, and he looked down at her with a grin. "Are you going to model the lingerie for me or you going to keep me in suspense?"

Robin gasped, as she swatted his chest, and she shook her head in disbelief, laughing. Her laughing stopped when she felt him lift her off the suitcase, setting her on the mattress of her bed right next to the suitcase, and she shook her head, just literally shocked to what he did.

"Alice packed them as a joke, Patrick. I'm not wearing them at all."

"Why the heck not? Why won't you wear one for me to see you in, Robin? I think that you would look quite beautiful in them. C'mon, I just want to see you in just one."

Robin sighed, as she looked at him, and she looked to the suitcase full of lingerie. The fact that she was even considering modeling one of the lingerie, she knew that she was going to do it.

….

Edward let out a soft laugh leave his lips when he realized what was going on in Robin's room and he gave Bella a smile when she raised an eyebrow. This trip was more for them since Edward had thought that them getting a divorce wasn't a good idea to begin with. He really thought that the two of them belonged together more than he had ever wanted them together.

It was like the beginning of their relationship but reversed of the many times he tried to push her towards his once nemesis, Jacob Black, who had imprinted on their daughter. It still shocked both Bella and Edward to what Jacob did but he had no control over impulse. It was because of Nessie of why Jacob felt he had been in love with her over the years since Bella came back to Forks.

"So, I was thinking that we can actually go out on a date?" Edward offered, as he moved to Bella, who was sitting on the bed, and he took a seat next to her. "We can do anything you want to do."

Bella smiled at her ex-husband where a grin spread across her face, as she looked over at him, and she inhaled a deep breath. Going out on a date with Edward actually sounded nice. All she knew she wanted was to give Nessie the family that she deserved more than anything. She wanted to give her a home with two parents, while she grow up, as that was something she wished for her parents when she was a little girl.

"Anything?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, as he looked at her, and he crossed his arms over his strong chest softly.

Bella grinned softly, as she looked over at him, and she clicked her tongue softly. "Hm, we can do anything I want, Edward? I mean, what if it's something that you don't want to do?"

As he looked over at her, he offered her a smile, and he played with the beautiful locks in her hair through his fingers very slowly. "Bells, we can do anything your heart desires."

"Well, I would never make you do anything you wouldn't want to do, so how about we have a picnic. I…I've always wanted to have a picnic by a waterfall…"

"I wish I knew of a waterfall but I do know of a place," Edward said with a smile, as he slid off of the bed, kissed her forehead, and he looked at her with a grin. "C'mon, put on a bathing suit. I am going to make this something you'll never ever forget."

Before Bella had a chance, he was gone, and she became more interested on where they were going. Shutting the door, she began to look through her things to find an outfit to wear, along with one of her swimsuits as well. All she knew was she was a very happy woman that would be able to rekindle her marriage with the hottest vampire ever.

….

Robin sighed, as she came out in the lingerie that Alice had packed for her, and she looked over at Patrick. She was wearing a strapless, light blue corset that was made out of satin, which had diamond glitter over it. It had a zipper in the front to keep her breasts contained in the cups of the corset. She was wearing a matching g-string that really showed off her thighs. Also, she was wearing a pair of sheer stockings that showed off how long her legs really were as well. Robin was also wearing garter straps too.

"So, uh… what do you think, Patrick?"


	7. How can she look so good?

Robin and Patrick have always been the closest of friends, always being there for each other no matter what. When Robin knew something was up with Patrick when she didn't see him for a week, she looked and looked everywhere for him. Patrick had been attacked and Edward and Bella had brought Patrick to Carlisle to save him. When Patrick saw Robin, he couldn't stop himself, and the last thing he knew, he had turned Robin into a vampire. What happens when Robin sees Patrick again after five years? Bella and Edward got a divorce years ago because they couldn't make it work but they are always bickering with one another. Was the divorce a good idea?

**How Can She Look So Good?!**

Robin frowned, as she looked at Patrick when he didn't say anything, and she sighed, turning around, so that her back was facing him. Maybe this really wasn't a good idea, as she knew that she wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie, Bella, Alice, or even Esme. She was just an ordinary girl, or at least, that's how she felt when she was with him right at this very moment.

So badly… she wanted him to stare at her but it wasn't going to happy. At least, it wasn't going to happen any time soon because she really cared about Patrick because she had wanted him to look at her like she was beautiful.

"Robin, wait," Patrick sighed, as he slid behind her, and he kissed her shoulder that was exposed of the robe that she was wearing on top of her outfit. "I'm sorry. You just got me speechless and that rarely happens…"

"I know I don't look like Bella or Alice or even Rosalie but –"

"And thank goodness for that," Patrick whispered into her ear, kissing down to her bare shoulder, and he slid his arms securely around her waist. "I… I think that you look one hundred times better than what you are wearing right at this very moment."

"I do not, Patrick!" Robin exclaimed, as she shook her head, trying to step away from him, but she felt Patrick's hands slide over her bare hips where she could feel him pull her back against him. "Patrick, let me go…"

"No. I want you to see how beautiful you are. I… I want you to see just exactly how beautiful I see you as," Patrick whispered, as he led her to the mirror attached to the dresser, and he slid his hands over her perfectly breasts, squeezing them softly.

No, it wasn't supposed to feel this good. Suppressing the moan, she bit down on her bottom lip, and she let a sigh leave her lips instead, hating that he could even make her feel so hot. It wasn't supposed to be like this because it really felt so good in the back of her mind. Patrick was not supposed to be touching her in this sort of way.

"Patrick," Robin gasped, as she closed her eyes, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I think that we both know that it would be better if you would let go of me."

"From the looks of things, it seems to me that you don't want me to," Patrick whispered against her ear, as he let go of her breasts, and he turned her around, smiling over at her. "Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you like that but you're so beautiful. You've always been beautiful to me – human or vampire but seeing you in this… you look like a damn sex goddess…"

Robin knew if she was a human still, her cheeks would be all pink and rose, and she sighed against him, taking a step back, bumping back into the dresser very lightly.

"How is it that you always know the perfect words to say to me, Patrick?" Robin sighed, as she watched him move right in between her legs, and she bit her bottom lip. "But… really, a sex goddess?"

"I am only telling you the truth," Patrick whispered against her lips with a gentle smile on his face, as he stroked her cheek, letting that hand slide down to her shoulder, squeezing it softly. "You are very beautiful, Robin, and I just really wish… that you could see what I see."

Robin sighed, as she just could not believe that she was standing here in this lingerie in front of her very best friend where he could see more skin than she had ever shown him in her entire life. This was definitely not like her the more she thought about it too. As she looked into his brown eyes of his, she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Don't you see it, Robin?" Patrick asked her softly, as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist, and he smiled down at her. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and you know it…"

Robin bit her bottom lip, as she moved out of his tight grasp, and she looked over at him. "Why are you saying these things to me, Patrick? You've never in your life acted this way towards me…"

Patrick shrugged, as he looked over at her, and he inhaled a deep breath, licking across his bottom lip. "That is true but you have never ever looked this good, Robin Scorpio."

"So… is that why you're looking at me… because I am in lingerie?!"

Patrick was shocked at her outburst and he frowned when she stormed into her bathroom that she locked from both sides, so that Patrick couldn't see her. She had actually thought that he had liked her but she was far from the girl that he liked. Well, at least, that's what she thought to begin with.

...

Edward just could not take his eyes off of his ex-wife and he really hoped that this week with her would definitely be what the two of them had been looking for. He had been wanting for Bella and him to get their marriage back on track to begin with. He had placed a blindfold over her eyes to make the place he was taking her to be more of a surprise like human guys did for their girlfriends. With Bella, it was nice because there were times that he would forget his own strength sometimes, and he liked that feeling.

While Bella walked, he smiled as he held the picnic basket in one hand, and he was guiding her by the hip where to go. He loved how good she smelled, which was of lavender, freesia, and jasmine – a smell that would never leave his nostrils ever.

"Are we almost there, Edward?" Bella whined, as she stepped over a patch of dirt, barefoot and all, sighing to wondering where the two of them were going. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there," Edward said with a beaming smile, as he looked at her, and he continued to lead the way to their designated spot where he wanted to take them. "All right… we are here."

As Edward set her basket down, he reached to the back of her head, untying the blindfold from her face, and the scenery came into Bella's eyes. Hearing the gasp leave her lips, he simply smiled in her direction, watching her mouth drop open.

They were like in an enchanted forest of some sort. There was trees that had different colored leaves in them and there was flowers everywhere. There was a path of grass that went around and in the middle of the grass, there was a big lake that led to a waterfall that came tumbling down.

"Edward, it's so beautiful," Bella gasped, as she turned around, and she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Edward kissed the top of her head and he smiled when she pulled back. "Bella, I am going to do anything to get where we once were. I want to be here with you and I am so glad that you accepted my proposal of us going away for the week."

Bella looked at him, as she stepped away, and she looked into his eyes, grasping his hand securely into her own hand, missing this feeling. Being with Edward was what felt right and she wanted to give her daughter both of her parents back into the world.

"Do you want to eat first or go for a swim?" Edward asked, as he laid out the blanket, and he placed the picnic basket on top of it where he then looked up at her.

"Would you mind if we went swimming first?"

Shaking his head, he chuckled softly, placing another kiss at the top of her head, and he looked over at her beautiful face. "Bells, I want this to be a very eventful day, and it's your choice. If you want to go swimming first, we can do that. All I care about is for you to enjoy your time here."

Bella smiled over at him, as she then bit down on her lower lip, and she looked over at him where she then began to remove her shorts and her top, revealing the red and black, plaid bikini that she was wearing. As she looked at Edward, she saw that he was staring at her, and she looked away from him. He always had such an effect on her no matter what.

"Bella, you're even more beautiful than I remember," Edward said with a smile on his face when he walked up to her after he removed his pants, leaving him in a pair of black, swimming trunks, and he looked at her.

"Thank you… now, shall we?"

Edward grinned, as he lifted her in his arms, carrying her into the water, earning laughter that left Bella's lips.

...

Patrick sighed, as he looked at the door, and he hated that Robin thought that she thought that way of him because that was far from the truth. He cared very deeply about her and he was hoping that he could really change her mind that he was not the same man she had known when they had been humans. He was completely different and he was really hoping that he would really get through to her.

"Robin… please open the door," Patrick pleaded, as he heard how quiet it was in the bathroom, and he sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll leave you alone since obviously me being here is not what you –"

The door opened and there stood Robin in another piece of lingerie and he thought he was going to lose his mind. It had been hard for him to open the door and she just been changing her lingerie to begin with… but why? Robin was wearing a stretch, satin, chiffon halter babydoll that was a hot red color. There was a jewel, trim detail, which held the babydoll together. It even had a chiffon, matching red thong.

"I…I'm sorry," Robin said softly, as she looked into his eyes before she did a little spin for him, and she gave him a warily smile. "Do you like it, Patrick?"

Patrick looked at her, giving her that smile on his face he had earlier, and he placed his hands on her hips. "Robin, you look amazing."

"I was thinking for my outburst that I could model you each piece of lingerie for you?" Robin asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she looked into his eyes, hoping that he could really forgive her for the way she had acted towards him.

"I feel like it's my birthday," Patrick chuckled, as he spun her around, and he licked his lips, loving the sight of her like this, running his hand over her flat stomach. "You're perfect."


	8. Surprises come in all shapes and sizes!

Robin and Patrick have always been the closest of friends, always being there for each other no matter what. When Robin knew something was up with Patrick when she didn't see him for a week, she looked and looked everywhere for him. Patrick had been attacked and Edward and Bella had brought Patrick to Carlisle to save him. When Patrick saw Robin, he couldn't stop himself, and the last thing he knew, he had turned Robin into a vampire. What happens when Robin sees Patrick again after five years? Bella and Edward got a divorce years ago because they couldn't make it work but they are always bickering with one another. Was the divorce a good idea?

**Surprises come in all shapes and sizes!**

Edward smiled softly at his ex-wife, as he watched her come towards the blanket that he was sitting on, and he watched that bikini hugged her body now that she was wet. He loved the sight of watching water drip down from her hair, landing against her skin like it was tasting her sweet, cold flesh upon her beautiful body. Edward loved watching Bella like this and he had to be careful since he needed to be discreet about the feelings that were stirring in his body for her and only her.

"You're so beautiful," Edward whispered against her ear, as he slid behind her, sliding his strong arms around her from behind, kissing the nape of her neck. "I've always thought you were beautiful."

"I think you're up to something," Bella grinned softly, as she placed her hands on his that were stroking her stomach, and she sighed happily. "I've been thinking about when I was pregnant."

"What about it?" Edward asked her, as he placed his head on her shoulder, and he brushed his lips against her cheek with a bright smile on his face. "You don't regret having Renesmee, do you?"

"Oh no, I wasn't thinking anything like that!" Bella laughed softly, as she turned around to face him, and she stroked his broad chest. "I just can't help but wonder what would have happened if we ever had more than one child."

"Bella, sweetheart, I don't know, but I am pretty content with one child," Edward admitted to her, as he cupped her face in his hands, and he flashed her a small smile. "Nessie's our everything, Bells, and I would not change the way she came in the world… well, actually, I would change how you went into labor."

Smiling softly, she brushed her lips against his jaw, and she looked over to his handsome face. Bella was going to try everything in her being to get what they once had no matter what. Being Edward's wife and his everything was what she wanted and she wanted to give their daughter all the happiness.

"I think that we would all change how I went into labor," Bella admitted, as she looked over at him, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "We could always adopt if we wanted to."

Edward looked at her, smiling at her, and he nodded. "We could but I want to work on us getting back to how we once were. I want to be how we used to be, baby."

Bella nodded her head, as she brushed her lips against his, and she melted in his arms. Being here in Edward's arms was what felt so right to her no matter what the situation was and she would do just about everything. She knew that in time, with the patience the two of them had, they would get what they wanted so much in both of their hearts as well. Edward meant so much to her and she was pretty sure she meant that much to him and then some as well.

. . . . .

Patrick watched Robin come out the bathroom in a pair of blue jean shorts, a tunic top that was purple that came to the button of her shorts, and a pair of knee-high boots. Seeing her like that definitely made him want to just rip her clothes off and just take her right against her bed. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he leaned back against the wall beside her bed, and he watched her.

"If you had a hat, you'd look like one of my fantasies – a sexy ass cowgirl," Patrick winked playfully, as he slid his hands into his pockets, and he let his eyes wander over her body.

"I know," Robin winked at him, as she went to her suitcase, and she laughed softly when she watched his mouth drop open when she pulled out the hat where she then placed it on her head. "How do I look, Patty?"

Patrick groaned to the nickname she knew he hated and he shook his head. "You look so hot but what's with the outfit? Are you going to strip for me?"

Robin laughed, as she shook her head, and she smiled at him. "No, I am not going to strip for you. I already tried on every piece of lingerie that Alice packed for me. Since I've been gone, I've turned to animals, especially horses. I know that we feed on animals but there's just something about horses that makes me want to take care of them."

Patrick listened to her and he smiled. Robin had always been an amazing doctor, and when he heard the words tumbling out of her mouth, he moved up to her, taking her hands into his. "You really amaze me each and every, single day, Robin Scorpio."

Robin shook her head, as she looked over at him, and she bit down on her lower lip. "I… I was thinking of taking on the Cullen last name. Does that sound weird to you? Does Robin Cullen have a nice ring to it?"

Patrick couldn't believe his ears when he heard those words that she was willing to become a Cullen. He wrapped his strong, masculine arms around her waist, and he looked down at her. "I think that would make everyone, especially Esme a very happy person. Have you told anyone that you have decided on taking their name, love, or is this a decision you just made?"

"I've been thinking about it since I went shopping with the girls," Robin admitted with a small smile, as she looked at him, and she looked at him. "By the way, I have a surprise for you…"

"A surprise… for me? What could this surprise entail?" Patrick asked with a grin, as he looked into her golden, topaz eyes, and he looked at her with a smirk. "Does it involve you being half naked?"

"Nope, it doesn't involve that, but let's just say… it involves our past," Robin said with a grin, as she watched his hands sliding across her arms, and she looked towards the night sky, sighing happily.

"You know we'll be here for a few more days. Can't you tell me now?" Patrick asked, as he watched her wrap her arms around his neck, and he grinned over at her.

Robin laughed softly, as she looked at him, and she nodded. "Well, when I was so mad at you, I went back to Port Charles, Patrick, and well, I saw a few of our friends and family…"

"Uh huh… what's this about my surprise though?"

Robin laughed at his eagerness and she licked across her bottom lip. "It seems to me that some of our friends and family were different… like us, actually."

Patrick's eyes went wide, as he looked over at Robin, not even sure what to say to her. "Are you saying that some of them were turned into… well, vampires?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying, and when we return to Forks, they'll be staying at the Cullen house. Esme and Carlisle already said it's all right, as there's plenty of room," Robin explained to Patrick, as she looked at him, and she stroked his face very gently.

"So… which of our friends and family are vampires now?"

. . . . .

Esme looked at her husband with a generous smile on her face, as she slid her body against his, and she just couldn't believe how good her life was getting. With Alice's visions that were progressing more and more, she was thrilled that Robin was going to be staying much longer, and she knew that her family was going to get only bigger once Robin and Patrick's friends and family came into town.

"So, when do you think that they're coming?" Carlisle asked softly, as he looked at his wife, and he ran his fingers through her dark locks, not being able to wipe the smile from her face.

"I don't know. I just hope they'll like us, You know how I feel about knowing more people besides our children, Carlisle. Besides, I think it would be good for Patrick to see his father again. He used to talk about Noah so highly even with the trouble with them," Esme admitted softly, as she leaned her forehead against his chest, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"You're never been so nervous, Esme," Carlisle chuckled lightly, as he brushed his lips against hers, and he smiled when he heard the doorbell. "Hm, I wonder who that can be."

Esme rolled her eyes playfully, as she looked at her husband, and she placed her hand in his. "Come with me."

Laughing softly, Carlisle let his wife lead the way, and when she opened the door, he flashed a smile to the man in front of him where people were standing behind him.

"Hi, you must be Esme and Carlisle?"

Esme smiled softly, her pearly, white teeth flashing to the man, and she simply nodded her head. "Yes, I am Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle Cullen. You must be Sonny Corinthos."

"Yes, let me introduce everyone."

As Carlisle and Esme listened to Sonny introduce everyone – Noah, Anna, Robert, Mac, Matt, Maxie, Lulu, Dante, Olivia, Johnny, Elizabeth, Lucky, and Nikolas, Esme couldn't believe how at home she was feeling. This was her family now. Robin and Patrick were her family just like their family and friends were. All of them were connected just like her children would be to.

"Well… come on in."


	9. How did things change so much?

So, here is an update that everyone has been waiting for. I know it's been a month since I last updated and I apologize. With me trying to get a job and my GED, things have been pretty crazy. I am going to try to update at least once a week or at least once every other week. I can't update every, single day like I used to do with my free time. If anyone likes twilight and likes to write, who knows how to spell and their punctuation, my friends and me just opened a twilight roleplay group. You do have to write three hundred words or more, which is easy. The link is below. Anyways, here is the next update – chapter eight.

**How did things change so much?**

Patrick's eyes went wide in surprise when he listened to Robin. So many of their friends and family had been turned into vampires because of a vampire war and possibly more? How did he not know about this? It made him feel better than his friends and family were alive, especially his father. He wasn't even sure what to say or even what to do right now but he knew that it would come to him soon.

"Patrick," Robin sighed softly, as she looked at him, and she stroked his arms. "I hope you're not mad at me. Will you please say something?"

Patrick sighed softly, as he looked at Robin, and he gave her a wearily smile. "I'm sorry, Robin. I'm just in shock that our friends and our parents are alive. It's just… so unreal."

Robin knew it was probably shocking and she couldn't pressure him. She knew that when she found out about her friends and family, it had been shocking. She knew that she had to give him time but she was still worried that he might be upset with her, which was something that she didn't want. Robin had held a vendetta against Patrick for so long and she didn't want to go through that again.

"I know… and I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner," Robin whispered, as she moved to the door, opening it, and she sighed when she felt him behind her, his hands resting on her stomach.

"Please… don't walk away from me," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he kissed right behind her ear, and he slid his hands over her hips, squeezing them in his tender grip.

"I won't, Patrick," Robin sighed heavily, as she leaned back against Patrick, and she looked into his eyes when she turned around, so that she was facing him. "I won't ever walk away from you ever again."

**. . . . .**

It had been a few days since Patrick found out that his friends and family were vampires and that they were living at the Cullen house, which had definitely expanded over the years. A few more days alone with Bella would definitely be worth it or at least, that's what he was hoping for, anyways. Robin and Patrick had been spending every moment together that they could. Even Bella and Edward had noticed the change for the two best friends.

"It's going to happen for them, Edward," Bella stated with a cheerful smile, as she slipped into his lap, and she ran her fingers up into his dark hair.

"I know, Bella. I know and it's not because I can hear their innermost thoughts," Edward grinned at her, as he moved his hands up and down her lips, kissing the top of her forehead.

Bella looked at Edward and she pulled her head away. "Do you think that we'll have what they have, Edward? I mean, do you think that we can get what we once had?"

Edward knew that Bella wanted them to be what they used to be but it was going to take time. It was a good thing that they had went away for a bit to figure out what they wanted and he never knew that Bella could ever feel the same for him ever again. He wished that the two of them hadn't gotten a divorce but there was absolutely nothing that he could possibly do. All they could do was to work out their potential relationship, especially if they could make their daughter, Nessie, happy.

"I really do but we can't rush anything," Edward whispered, as he cupped her cheek, and he stroked her hip with his other hand. "We have to be patient, my Bella."

Bella sighed, as she rested her head against his shoulder, her arms sliding around him, and she bit down on her lower lip. She hated being patient and he knew it too. "Oh, I know we do, but you know me."

Edward chuckled, as he kissed the top of her head, and he looked at her. "We'll really be all right. Just think about Renesmee and we'll make it, Bella. You trust me, right?"

Bella nodded her head, as she looked at Edward, and she smiled. "I do. What do you say we go for a walk? It's already dark and we'll be safe."

Before he had a chance to answer, Edward laughed when Bella was dragging him out the front door, and he really enjoyed spending as much time together they had been doing since the four of them had arrived here in California a few days ago.

**. . . . .**

Patrick could not get the image out of his head. Robin looked gorgeous. He had found a lingerie piece that she hadn't worn and he had begged her to model it for him. It was lace and almost see-through and it looked so good on Robin. He looked at Robin with a grin, as he watched her do a turn, wishing the lingerie showed the outline of her little nubs upon her breasts. It was merely torture for him to see her in the light blue linger that hugged every curve that she had to offer to him.

"Patrick," Robin whined, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she stood there with a pout. "I hope that I can take this off. You're getting way too excited for my personal taste."

"No, don't you dare!" Patrick groaned, as he licked his lips, and he looked her up and down. "I think that you look so sexy in it…"

Robin knew that if she was human, her cheeks would be flaming red, but then again, she knew that if she was human, she would not be wearing such lingerie, especially for Patrick. How in the world did she even end up in such a lingerie in front of Patrick? Although, the way he was staring at her, it did made her feel beautiful and so sexy.

"Patrick, it's so… provocative and you know it," Robin pouted. "I can't look that good in it."

"But that's where you're so wrong," Patrick whispered once he slid behind her, sliding his hands to her hips, and he pressed his face into her neck. "You're like a dream come true, Robin. I never thought that anyone could look so good but you just proved me wrong."

Robin gasped to his strong hands on her hips and she stepped away, closing the robe that she was wearing over the revealing negligee. Hearing the groan leave his lips, Robin turned around, and she looked at him.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Patrick frowned, as he looked at Robin, and he bit down on his bottom lip, inhaling a deep breath. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Robin sighed, as she walked to the door, and she locked it. "I like the way you stare at me but I really think that the two of us really need to have a serious talk."

"Talk?" Patrick muttered, as he looked down at the floor, glaring at it like it had done something to him, and he shook his head. "Why do we need to talk?"

"Patrick, what's going on with us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it, Patrick!" Robin finally snapped, as she glared at him, and she placed her hands on her hips. "You wanting me to parade in such lingerie, you touching me, and I… I just need to need, all right?!"

Patrick really wasn't expecting her outburst and he took a deep breath, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He could not believe how nervous he was but he was. Being around Robin lately had been hard and he looked at her with a groan. He was not the type of guy to be tied down to one girl, but if he had a choice, it would probably be Robin or someone like her.

"Why are you even asking such a question?" Patrick asked her, once he turned to look at her, and he ran his hands across his face. "Robin, you know that I don't do relationships. It's not my forte at all."

Robin's bottom lip quivered at the tone in his voice and she tightened the tie of her robe, shaking her head. "I guess it's true what they say. Once a player… always a player, right… that is what you are?"

It made her sick to her stomach to even think that he could ever change. He was just after one thing.

"Robin, I-"

"Just stop, Patrick. I'm too old to be dealing with your games," Robin said, as she leaned her back against the dresser when she moved away from him, and she shook her head, glaring right at him. "I may be a vampire and probably won't die. I just thought that maybe we could… never mind. You should get going. I want to be alone right now if you don't mind?"

"Robin, please, I…"

"No, it's so obvious. Do you want to know the real reason why I came back to Forks, Washington?" Robin sighed, as emotion showed over her face, and she ran her hands up into her dark locks, shaking her head. "I… I came back for you, Patrick. My stupid self actually thought that there could actually be a chance for the two of us but I was so wrong."

Before Patrick had a chance, Robin rushed to the bathroom, locking it, and for once, he looked dumbfounded. What had Patrick done? He just was not sure if being in a relationship was the right choice for him. He didn't want to cause anyone any heartache whatsoever.

**. . . . .**

Rosalie was very cautious about this many people in her family's home but there was nothing she could do. There was one guy, Sonny Corinthos, that she really didn't trust and he thought just because he looked older, he thought that he was in control of everything, which to her was a bunch of crap. This was supposed to be a happy time for her, right?

"Rose, when are you going to tell Emmett?" Alice asked her sister, as she placed a hand on her shoulder, as they sat on the porch of Bella and Edward's cottage, and she looked at her with seriousness. "Are you… okay?"

"I don't like him. Sonny Corinthos thinks just because he was a mob boss in his before life that he can stroll in here and control us," Rosalie said, as she placed a hand on her stomach, and she bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes tearing up. "I just want to wrap my hands around his neck and… and-"

"Whoa Rose," Emmett chuckled, as he approached her with Jasper at his side, and he shook his head in her direction. "What's the matter?"

"Sonny Corinthos has apparently gotten on Rosalie's bad side," Alice explained with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, someone needs to set him straight. What we need is Rob because apparently, Sonny and Robin were close like brother and sister," Jasper explained with a shrug, as he looked at Alice, and he crossed his arms over his broad chest with a slight smile.

"Alice, you better call Bella before I wring his neck," Rosalie said with a growl, not liking Sonny with one bit, and she shook her head. "I mean, I don't even know why he's a vampire, anyways. He was a mobsters and he killed for a living!"

Emmett sighed, as he looked down at Rosalie, knowing that something was bothering her, but what could it even be? He just hoped that it wasn't anything too bad. He turned to Alice, wondering if she knew.

"C'mon Jazz," Alice said softly, as she stood up, and she grabbed his hand, so they could give Rosalie and Emmett some needed privacy.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, as he kneeled down in front of her, and he took hold of her hands in his. "I know that something is bugging you and it's more than the new vampires."

Rosalie looked down at Emmett – her big bear, and she took a deep breath, cupping his face. "Oh, Emmett, I think things are only going to get worse for us."

"Rosalie, my beauty, what are you talking about?" Emmett asked, as he was now more worried, and he moved one of his hands from her hand to her cheek, cupping it gently. "You can tell me anything."

"Emmett," Rosalie sighed, as she took a deep breath, and she pulled his hands to her stomach, closing her eyes. "I think that there's a possibility that vampires can in fact get pregnant…"


	10. This is just something you can’t run fro

Hey everyone, it's me, and I am sorry that it's taken me a while to get this update. I was on a writer's block of how to start this chapter or even what to do. I also lost my internet for a week! I hope you all like what I did. Remember, if you guys want something special to happen or to even bring in another character, let me know. Well, that's it for now, and I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember to leave feedback!

This is just something you can't run from!

It had been an eventful few days for Edward and Bella and things were looking bright for their future. They had been getting a lot closer from the activities they did together. They even went snorkeling – although, the animals swam away from them as quickly as they scented them, which caused Edward to laugh when they got out of the water. It was like the two of them had never even split up but they did. Things were so perfect for them.

Bella hung up the telephone, as she looked at Edward, and she grinned. "So, I just got off the phone with Alice, but you probably know what happened."

Edward simply nodded his head. "Of course I do. So, Rose is pregnant? How is this even possible? I mean, I am so happy for Rose because this is what she wanted to begin with."

"I don't know but this should be an interesting pregnancy, especially since she already can't stand Sonny," Bella said with a shake of her head, as she plopped down on the couch, resting her feet in his lap, and she smiled at him. "Do you think it's possible that today that Patrick and Robin finally tell each other how they truly feel for one another, Edward? I mean, I hate seeing them like this."

"Bella, love, I don't know. I have never ever met any two people that are so difficult," Edward admitted, as he looked at his ex-wife, and he grabbed her feet, massaging the soles on her feet. "I think that the two of them will be good in the end, though. Everything will be wonderful."

Bella knew that Edward was only trying to make her feel better and she was so grateful to have him. She just hoped that things between them would only get better and better because she really hated not being his wife. Bella knew she should have fought for him when the divorce had first been brought up. Without Edward, she was nothing, and she needed him in her life.

"Do you think we should go back a day earlier and let Patrick and Robin come back tomorrow?" Edward suggests, as he looked at her, and he knew everyone in his family wanted the two past doctors together. "I mean, they would have to drive back together and actually have to talk."

"Edward, you're brilliant!" Bella exclaimed, as she crawled into his lap, and she flashed him a huge smile on her face, her golden eyes looking into his. "This is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

Edward chuckled, as he pushed his lips against her lips, trying to savor into the passionate kiss. As he broke the kiss, he looked at her, stroking her lips slightly, and he smiled at her.

"When do you think they're going to find out about Scarlett?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but first thing is first, we have to find her."

. . . . .

It had been days but it had seemed like weeks, years even to Patrick since Robin had talked to him, and he honestly felt horrible, but what did she even expect from him? He had never ever had a girlfriend and to have one with Robin? Oh man, he really wasn't sure, but he also didn't want to lose his best friend if they were to break up. Robin and him had been through so much and he felt like lately they had gone through a lot more than they even knew. It was like a part of him was missing but he didn't really know.

As he walked down the hall, he raised an eyebrow when he saw that both Edward and Bella's things were gone. He then looked outside and he saw that the car was gone. Where were Bella and Edward? The car was still here after all. Then, he saw a note in Bella's hand, who was looking at him, while shaking her head.

"Apparently, they left early this morning," she said softly, as she handed him the note, and then walked into the kitchen, taking a deep breath. "They want us to work on our problems."

"Why can't anyone ever mind their own business?" Patrick grumbled, as he followed her into the kitchen, and he sighed. "What do you think we should do?"

Robin was cutting one of the packages of deer blood into two goblets and she simply shrugged. "I don't know, Patrick. You're the one that couldn't even make a decision…"

Robin was being so bold right now because she remembered that she had told him why she had come back to Forks, which was to be with him, but that was definitely something he didn't want. God! Why had she even said such a thing to even begin with? As she threw the clear bag in the trash, she watched Patrick grab one of the goblets, watching his lips touch the rich blood.

"Robin, it's not like that. You know I don't do relationships and I don't understand why you would even suggest anything like that," Patrick said softly, as he looked over at her, his eyes looking into those golden eyes of hers that he was finding himself to be attracted to.

"Then, why are we even here? We might as well go back home to Forks because honestly, there's no hope for us, Patrick, and you know I am right."

As he looked over at her, he sighed because he hated seeing her when she was like that, and before he could do anything, he watched her leave the kitchen with her goblet of blood. He really needed to do something, though, but what could he honestly do? He had already pissed her off more than once in the same week. He was just scared of the thought of losing his very best friend. Was that so wrong?

. . . . .

Emmett bit his lip, as he looked from Jasper and then back to Edward, who had recently came back from his getaway with Bella. He could still the words ringing in his ears from Rosalie's announcement and he felt like a complete ass from running off but what could he do? How was it even possible that his wife was pregnant? From what he heard Carlisle say over the years, female vampires weren't even suppose to get pregnant, but his wife was. Oh God… this was what she had wanted, and he had run off.

"You realize you're in the dog house, right?" Jasper laughed, as he looked over at his brother, and he shook his head.

"No shit, you think?!"

"Hey man, calm down, Jasper's just stating a point," Edward paused. "You – we all knew that Rosalie wanted to be human and to have children. Now that she is, you haven't even gone to see her. It's been two days, man. You know she needs you more than anything. Knowing Rose, she probably thinks you don't even want this baby. Did you even think that?"

"No, she knows that…"

"Does she, man? You haven't faced her and Sonny's pissing her off more and more, thinking he's in control," Edward said, shaking his head at the thought of that man, and he looked at him. "You need to beg for her forgiveness because Rosalie needs you."

"Rosie needs me and I need her."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… just go talk to her," Jasper said, as he gave Emmett a shove, and he laughed.

. . . . .

Emmett stared at the door that belonged to him and Rose's bedroom. He had been hunting ever since Rose had told him that she was pregnant, so he wasn't even sure what to expect from her. God, he hadn't even been thinking how long it had been since he had seen her, but he didn't even think it was possible for female vampires to get pregnant. Now that she was pregnant, all he could think about was the safety of his wife. He then began to push the door open, not even sure what he would expect from her.

When he opened the door, there he saw Rose on the bed, and that's when he took her form, shock written across his face. She had tears running down her face! Vampires weren't even suppose to cry, so this was definitely a side that he never expected to ever see.

"Rosie, baby?"

Rosalie looked up from the pillow she had been crying into and she took a deep breath, hating how she was feeling right now. She was a vampire, pregnant, and Sonny kept on badgering her. He may be new and all. He might be stronger but she could still kick his ass, pregnant and all.

"You're here. Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Rosalie begged, as she looked at him from where she was sitting, and she placed her hands on her slightly swollen belly where their belly rested. "I am so scared…"

"I'm sorry, baby," Emmett sighed, as he moved to the bed, kneeling down in front of her, and he stroked her arms gently, his eyes looking at her belly before looking into those golden eyes of hers. "I freaked out but I should have been here for you. I just always thought that this wasn't even possible."

"Are you upset that I am pregnant?" Rosalie asked him, as she looked down at him, running a hand through his dark black curls, and she inhaled a deep breath. "Carlisle said that the pregnancy is going to go fast… but he's not exactly sure, so I am on house arrest basically."

As he saw the sad look on his wife's face, he sighed, and he cupped her cheek, and he kissed her lips softly, flashing her a warm smile. "No, I am not upset that you are pregnant. I am just scared for your health, Rose. I mean, do you know how handsome or beautiful our child is going to be?"

"I am strong, Emmett, so don't you worry about me. I just really need you right now. I don't want to be alone and I would prefer you be here. Make sure that bastard, Sonny doesn't even come here. God, is it wrong that I want to kill him? I mean, I don't understand how someone like him got to be a vampire," Rosalie huffed, sliding her arms around his neck, and she slid from the bed into his lap.

Emmett just chuckled, as he kissed her cheek, and he knew he would have to distract her from anything that dealt with the vampire, Sonny Corinthos.

. . . . .

Carlisle looked over at Sonny and he sighed because just like Rosalie, he didn't understand why this man thought he could just run things when he hadn't even been a vampire as long as any of his family. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling tensed because of all these vampires in his house, Rosalie's pregnancy, and worry about Patrick and Robin, who he hadn't even heard from. Although, he was sure that Bella and Edward would have told him something if that was the case.

"Sonny, may I talk to you?" Carlisle asked, as he walked up to him where he was surrounded by Patrick and Robin's family and friends.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of everyone else," Sonny said with a nod, as he leaned back against the couch, propping his feet up on the ottoman.

"Well, first off, get your feet off the ottoman," Carlisle said, pushing his feet off of it, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, my wife and I are allowing you to stay here for Robin's sake since we already know that Patrick doesn't favor you. The least you could do is show my family, especially my daughter, Rosalie, some respect. I will kick you out of here if I have to but I really don't want to do that."

Sonny looked at him like he was crazy and he stood up to his feet. Before Sonny could do anything, Jasper and Edward moved in front of his father.

"I may not know you but my wife and Robin are pretty close. Carlisle's been taking care of Robin. Sure, she may not have been living here, but don't you even think about laying a hand on Carlisle!" Edward said with a huff, as he glared at him, and he shook his head. "We won't even think twice about killing you, either because we're pretty positive that almost everyone here doesn't like you."

Jasper nodded. "Trust us… you don't want to mess with us. We've endured vampire and werewolf wars, so don't get on our bad side. The last person you want to piss off is Rosalie, though. She's pregnant and you're not her favorite person, Sonny."

"Carlisle, Sonny, knock it off!"

As everyone turned to the front door, there stood Patrick and Robin holding their bags, and the two didn't looked too pleased whatsoever.


End file.
